


Nuwanda!

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [14]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: 4x25 words ficlets (so these are very small *sad face*)The 3 times Charlie has to remind Neil it's Nuwanda, and the one time he didn't.





	Nuwanda!

It’s been less than 5 minutes since Charlie’s name change. Nuwanda! Of all things!

"Hey Charlie, we got enough sticks?" Neil asks.

"It’s Nuwanda!"

#

Charlie’s set on the name change; its 4 days later, during their evening meal when he reminds everyone.

"Nuwanda!" He corrects when asked you coming?

#

They’re hounding Knox about Chris, and Charlie’s asked a string of rude questions.

"CHARLIE!"

"Damn it Neil, it’s Nuwanda!" Charlie grins before returning to the grilling.

#

"Nuwanda, you coming?"

It’s the first time Neil’s used his name. It’s something else coming from Neil’s lips.

"Charlie?" Neil snaps his fingers. Charlie grins.


End file.
